Bardock/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A body blow. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A double axe handle. Bounces the opponent into the air if they're grounded, and brings the opponent to the ground if they're airborne. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An uppercut. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A side kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A cross. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots one ki blast forward. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low sweep kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward double axe handle swing that launches the opponent. Immune to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A hopping double axe handle swing. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An overhand. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500, 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = To midair side kicks. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A double axe handle swing. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a ki blast in a downward arc. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward kick that launches the opponent. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Travels about 25% of the screen. The aerial variant will launch the opponent horizontally. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 9001100 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels diagonally upwards on the ground and diagonally downwards in the air. The move hits twice at close range and once if far enough. Has less startup than the variant. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 900 880 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A combination of both variants, containing the variant's trajectory and the variant's damage and speed. The move now travels 75% of the screen and will cross up the opponent on hit or block. On a direct hit, Bardock can follow-up with another attack by inputting / / . Consumes one Ki gauge. |input-4 = / / |type-4 = Physical |damage-4 = 660 770 |guard-4 = All |description-4 = A downward punch to the ground. On the grounded version, delaying this attack will guarantee that the late hit connects, maximizing the overall damage. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 995 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All, Stand |description-1 = The last hit causes a weak sliding knockdown. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1175 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All, Stand |description-2 = The grounded variant causes a sliding knockdown, with the aerial variant doing the same if a Smash is used beforehand. Deals more damage and travels further forward. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1265 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All, Stand |description-3 = Similar to the variant, but has a higher damage output with the last hit being a guaranteed sliding knockdown. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1200 1600 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A chargeable gut punch followed by an energy blast if the punch connects. The uncharged variant wallbounces when in the corner and the charged variant wallbounces anywhere on the screen. When this move is blocked, Bardock actually has less recovery frames than the opponent. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A short-ranged charging punch. }} Super Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 2200 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Charges up a blue orb and throws it forward. Inputting or will make Bardock throw the orb upward on the ground and downward while airborne. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 2272 2120 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A charging uppercut. After hitting the opponent with this move, Bardock can follow-up with a Riot Javelin by inputting any attack button. Consumes one ki gauge for both the uppercut and one more ki gauge for the follow-up Riot Javelin. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 4248 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Transforms into a Super Saiyan and does a shoulder charge. On hit, Bardock kicks the opponent up in the air twice and then fires a blue energy wave from the ground that causes a large explosion. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Bardock